Cbeebies Schedule Tuesday 23 March 2010
Morning # Guess with Jess How Can We Paint The Lily Pad Green? # Louie draw me an parrot # Louie draw me a owl # Balamory Whale Bank # Little Robots Robot Race Day # Pingu Series 6, Pingu's Moon Adventure # Tweenies Restaurant # Gordon The Garden Gnome - I Remember # Charlie and Lola - I am Not Sleepy And I Will Not Go To Bed # Lunar Jim Recipe For Rover # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Step Inside A Summery Saturday Morning # Clifford The Big Red Dog Tie Dyed Clifford # Bob the Builder Series 6, Bob's Pizza # Little Red Tractor Series 3, Row Yer Boat # The Story Makers Tall And Short # Bits And Bobs Hens # Something Special Out And About Animal Park # Mister Maker Blow Picture # Big Cook Little Cook Series 3 Goldfish # Ethelbert The Tiger - Ethelbert and the Platypus # In the Night Garden Series 1, Wave To The Wottingers # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide Afternoon # Guess with Jess Where's My Feather Gone # Toddworld Bye Bye Benny # Driver Dan Story Train Series 1, Hide And Sheep # 64 Zoo Lane The Story Of Molly and Nathalie # The Story Makers Tall And Short # Bits And Bobs Hens # Something Special Out And About Animal Park # Mister Maker Blow Picture # Big Cook Little Cook Series 3 Goldfish # Ethelbert The Tiger - Ethelbert and the Platypus # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # Timmy Time Series 1, Timmy Tries To Hide # Muffin The Mule Muffins Day Off # Pingu Series 6, Pingu's Moon Adventure # Becky And Barnaby Bear Barnaby on the Farm # Tinga Tinga Tales Series 1, Why Caterpillar Is Never in a Hurry # The Large Family Flour Power # Guess with Jess Why Has My Shadow Gone Away # Boogie Beebies Kangaroo # Postman Pat Series 7, Postman Pat Gets Stuck # Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto! The Log # Let's Celebrate - Christmas # Step Inside A Duck So Small # Underground Ernie - Light at the end of the tunnel Evening # Waybuloo Series 1, Dancing Feet # The Koala Brothers Series 4, Ned's Buried Treasure # Pinky Dinky Doo Tyler's Lucky Sock # Guess with Jess Who Wants To Live In Baa's Meadow # Our Planet - Eggs And Green # Cbeebies Bedtime Stories How Sky Is High Nick Jr Classics # Thomas The Tank Engine The Fogman # King Rollo The Bath # Mr Benn Wizard # Bump the Elephant - Bump Wants to Help # Bump the Elephant - Bump and the Clouds # Bagpuss Episode 1 Ship In A Bottle # Ivor The Engine - Mrs Porty's Foxes # Paddington Bear A Bear in Hot Water # The Wombles Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella # The Wombles Womble Summer Party # The Adventures of Portland Bill - Baking Day # The Adventures of Portland Bill - The Fishing Match # Clangers The Teapot # Mr Benn Pirate